EDI and the Kitten: Tumblr Prompt
by xXroxiebossXx
Summary: EDI mostly goes to Purgatory to analyze human behavior when they were not on official business. Also spending time with the Normandy's pilot was on her agenda, but not today. This time she ventured to the presidiums and finding something that she did not expect. Yes this is a small prompt from my roleplay account that I have done on tumblr.


This is a prompt suggestion that I have done on Tumblr.

I take no credit to Mass effect or any of the following copyrighted characters in this one shot.

Enjoy.

When the Normandy's crew take shore leave on the Citadel, the crew go their separate ways to find enjoyment where ever it may be. Some of the crew goes to the docks to play cards or visit Purgatory for some down time. EDI mostly goes to Purgatory to analyze human behavior when they were not on official business. Also spending time with the Normandy's pilot was on her agenda, but not today. This time she ventured to the presidiums, wondering around the crowds searching for more enlightenment in organic actions. Of course Jeff was sitting by a nearby bench to insure that no one suspected EDI to be an unshackled AI.

As EDI looked around the shops, something caught her eye, There running around the floor was something furry. This strange small furry organic seemed to be spiriting away form C-sec security. EDI, out of pure curiosity, quickly searched her data base and was reminded that this organic was a young domestic feline. Usually a pet for humans most of the time. But this one seemed to be under cared and seemed to be startled by the officers. This is what anyone would call, a homeless kitten. The stray made its way past the small shops and running toward the gift shop that EDI was at. The kitten took a full stop EDI's feet and stared in pure horror. EDI then felt a surge of something, she did not know what it was but something in her motherboard made her act fast as the officers was just arriving up the stairs and while no one else was looking, she snatched the poor kitty and hid it with her arms. She made it so no one could see the thing and EDI took off to somewhere more private.

Once behind a local feeding store, EDI took another look at the feline. The kitten looked with a bit timmed look and was shaking. EDI gave the animal something that would calm the creature down, a stroke on its chestnut fur. Then following a stop with the fearful shaking came along a smooth vibration. The kitten looked up with light aqua eyes and made a small noise white rubbing against EDI's metallic skin. EDI knew that this was a sign of affection in their species but she did not know what she was feeling about it. For the first time being free willed, she wondered if "emotions" came along but never bothered to think it over or ask about it. But before she had done anything else she heard crying of a human child that was not so far away. EDI looked around the corner and saw a human woman trying to comfort her child. EDI amplified her hearing to see what was happening. The child seemed to be sobbing and mumbling about a lost friend, a close pet. The family friend had to be put down from a terminal illness. The mother comforted the child but the child still was in a woeful depression. EDI then looked over to the young feline and the feline looked over EDI to see the hopeless family. The feline then seemed like to want to run to them so it struggled in EDI's arms. EDI then knew what to do to.

The mechanical AI rose from the other side of the store and walked towards the weeping child and its tired mother. They did not notice her until she came to a three foot distance. They both suddenly looked up at EDI confused. Then they noticed the mechanical presence settled down a kitten that slowly wondered over to the child. The child eye's suddenly glimmered in happiness and gave the animal pets. The young kitty seemed pleased and made them both smile. The mother was grateful but also confused why a robot gave them a cat in the first place. When the mother looked up, the machine was gone. She turned her head around searching for it but was uninterrupted by a satisfying rub against her knee. She then forgot all about the robot and gave the kitten a loving rub to its head.

Not so far away however, The AI standing behind a wall took one final glance at the blissful family and then quietly vanished into the crowds.


End file.
